


Lazy Mornings

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt - Lazy Morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Gustavo are always lazy on Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

Of course, Gus was the first person up in the house. He didn't mind it at all, he just wished his boyfriend, Noah was up. He was thankful that their three kids were asleep, because they would be jumping around and making a mess. 

Gus finally decided to go back to sleep, but he was even more lazy to do that. After an hour of laying there, Noah turned over with a smile on his face.

"I have a great idea, baby." Noah said, and Gus smiled back at him.

"What's the idea?" Gus simply asked, biting his lip at the end of his sentence.

"What if we took the kids to the beach?" he whispered, in case the kids were awake.

Gus rolled his eyes at the idea, and he began to talk, but their kids came running into the room. Jumping on the bed, both Noah and Gus sat up.

"Let's not be lazy today, let's get packed!" Gus smiled, and the two got up.

Finally, they weren't having a lazy morning.


End file.
